


Girassóis

by Texuga2005



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Fluffy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pain, Shounen-ai, Slice of Life
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:20:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26417077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Texuga2005/pseuds/Texuga2005
Summary: Onde Ash Lynx admira os girassóis ao acordar.OuOnde Ash Lynx acorda de um pesadelo e Eiji o conforta.
Relationships: Ash Lynx/Okumura Eiji
Kudos: 2





	Girassóis

Amanhecia, e os girassóis começavam a se mover para o lado leste. Por estar acordado, Aslan podia observar esse fenômeno natural pessoalmente.

Seus orbes esmeralda encaravam os girassóis pela janela de forma perdida, eles eram lindos; isso era fato. Mas Ash não se encontrou admirando a beleza deles por um segundo só, mesmo que encarasse aquela visão desde que acordara ofegante há pelo menos meia hora.

Eiji percebeu isso desde que abriu os olhos e sentou-se na cama. Ash estava fora da realidade, aéreo e distante embora estivesse fisicamente tão perto de si. Eiji podia tatear o colchão até encontrá-lo, mas não podia pegar o braço dele e puxá-lo daquele poço de traumas que não o deixavam dormir em paz.

Aprendeu que não deveria mais se sentir insuficiente por não poder livrar seu companheiro de toda aquela dor interna, mas acordar no meio da noite e encontrá-lo sofrendo em silêncio era sempre como um soco no estômago.

Com um tom até que grogue pelo sono, falou:

— Pesadelo?

— S...Sim. — Aslan se virou para o amado com o rosto úmido de lágrimas, os olhos arregalados, como uma criança ferida clamando por consolo.

Eiji teve que fingir ser mais forte que realmente é para sorrir.

— Vem cá… — ele abriu os braços e o acolheu, o loiro passou os braços nas suas costas e puxou sua camisa forte enquanto enterrava o rosto no seu ombro, parando de soluçar a medida que sentia aquele calor corporal o aquecer.

— Eu estou aqui, eu estou aqui… Meu bebê chorão.

— Olha quem fala… — Ash resmungou, finalmente sorrindo quando teve o rosto beijado.

Eiji não podia arrancar aqueles traumas e fantasmas da cabeça de Ash como tanto desejava, mas podia fazer que pelo menos não doesse tanto e ele tivesse forças para continuar seguindo em frente. Eram essenciais um para o outro.

Como o sol era para o girassol.


End file.
